The Calendar of Juvia
by Flower of Night
Summary: Juvia idolizes Gray, But to what extent? What happens if she shows her friends her most recent thing are about her beloved? "Gray is really as wonderful as Juvia say?". One-shot. REISSUED!


**Hi!****, ****here**** I bring**** a ****fic**** of**** FT****, which previously ****had**** published****, ****but ****spelling errors**** I had**** (****do not ****speak**** English**** I'm**** Chilean****), which ****have been reissued****. **

**So ****thank you very much**** for**** this**** great ****Beta**** Reader****: le etolie.**

**Enjoy****!**

_**

* * *

**_

**The Calendar of Juvia**

**By**

**Flower of Night**

It was a typical day in Fairy Tail. Most of its members had gone on missions, so that the guild would be virtually silent if not for the Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage carried out one of many daily fights.

"I am sick of this. Can't a day pass without fighting?" shouted Altered from the bar to a certain magician blonde.

"Calm, Lucy-san. That is the way in which Gray and Natsu are shown affection," said a white-haired wizard from the other side of the bar.

"If that's the case... I can not even imagine if they hate," Lucy commented with a nervous tic in the eye while Natsu he threw a table at the Gray. Gray dodged, then removed his pants, revealing just underwear.

"Ice Maker - Lance!" shouted Gray, launching his attack on Fire mage, while Lucy was still watching. That's when he saw a small light appeared near where Gray and was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"It must be my imagination..." Lucy commented to nothing as she looked everywhere looking for the kind of flash that was mysteriously pointed at Gray.

_**

* * *

**_

A week later, Fairy Tail, returned to their outrageous daily activities; the reason most guild members had returned from their missions and were taking a good break into this. The strongest team in Fairy Tail also just arrived from an arduous mission. Meanwhile, blonde star magician of spirits was approaching the bar that served Mirajane to sit in it right next to Levy and Cana.

"How was your mission, Lu-chan?" Levy asked happily as she greeted her friend.

"It was just horrible! Natsu and Gray began to fight in the middle of the mission ... T-They destroyed a whole store!" discussed the blonde as she hugged her friend "Gray! Your clothes!" shouted Lucy again to from the bar, seeing that her friend, the magician, was undressing again. But strangely, something called attention to the blonde.

Juvia had not seen for days! Not to mention that she had followed in the last two missions. "Any of you have seen Juvia?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Now that you mention it, I have't seen her for two days," commented Cana, whom stopped drinking for a while.

"I also have not seen her," added Mirajane as she approached the three girls.

"How strange..." Levy muttered as she watched the entrance to the guild that opened, the person entering the four girls just talked about: Juvia.

The water wizard entered the guild while happily humming a song about how wonderful it was with the magician of ice. Juvia certainly seemed much happier and loving than usual.

"Juvia!" The girls called from the other side of the guild. The water wizard approached curiously at the call of her guild mates.  
"Hi Girls, hi Lucy... My rival in love..." Juvia was energetic and happily greeting. "Juvia wondered who have called it" Peliazul said smiling.

"Juvia, ah... well ... it is not seen you lately..." Lucy answered without knowing what to say.

"We were worried about you," added Mirajane while cleaning a glass.

"Ah! Juvia has been busy lately... at last Gray-sama belongs to Juvia!" shouted happily the mage water while blushing and looking in the direction of Gray.

"WHAT?" Lucy exclaimed, while Levy and Cana who spat out immediately what was taking to the surprise. "HOW IS THAT?" Shouted even louder the three magicians.

"At last! A new couple in Fairy Tail! " Thought was showing in Mirajane while grinning from ear to ear and her eyes shone with excitement.

"I can not believe it got Juvia boyfriend before me," thought Cana.

"Oh, who Juvia and Gray say that such things would," Levy thought as she imagined in her mind a scene from the romantic scenes between the protagonists of her favorite book.

"Oh, Gray-sama! Now Juvia is only yours..." Lucy was shocked while in his mind again and again reproduce the voices of Juvia and Gray together. " Lucy! Do not think these things perverted!" Lucy mentally scolded herself as she began to bleed from the nose.

"Juvia has some Gray just for her," commented Juvia, waking from her reverie to the four magicians.

"One thing of Gray only for Juvia?" asked Lucy, as she imagined how far he went Juvia. "I hope this time, not steal your socks again..." murmured the blonde.

"Juvia want to show how wonderful it is with Gray-sama!" she said excited and flushed, while the water mage was looking for something in her bag to reveal a kind of ... Calendar?

January: Gray walking calmly through the streets of Magnolia.

February: Gray smiling happily.

March: Gray eating ice cream.

April: Gray struggling with Natsu.

May: Gray sleeping.

June: Gray in a pillow fight.

July: Gray coquettishly opening the buttons of his shirt.

August: Gray and no shirt ...

September: Gray with his shirt and pulling down his pants.

October: Gray no pants.

November: Gray waiter dressed in lingerie.

December: Gray...

The four magicians were only a second image of Gray in December and fell to the floor because of the print. That was_ the last thing_ they imagined seeing in their lives! OH MY GOD!

"Juvia was told that Gray-sama was wonderful!" added Juvia satisfied with the results. After all, she can not always have a picture like that of Gray-sama.

_**

* * *

**_

**Do you think?**** Reviews ****please****!**


End file.
